barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 4
Season 4 '''of Barney & Friends aired from November & December Episodes # First Day of School (November 17, 1997) # Is Everybody Happy? (November 18, 1997) # Pennies, Nickels, Dimes (November 19, 1997) # We've Got Rhythm (November 20, 1997) # Tick Tock Clocks (November 21, 1997) # Waiting for Mr. MacRooney (November 24, 1997) # Let's Build Together (November 25, 1997) # It's Tradition (November 26, 1997) # A Picture of Health (November 27, 1997, Thanksgiving Day) # Play Ball! (November 28, 1997) # A Different Kind of Mystery (December 1, 1997) # Going on a Bear Hunt (December 2, 1997) # Let's Eat (December 3, 1997) # Tree-Mendous Trees (December 4, 1997) # Good, Clean Fun! (December 5, 1997) # Easy, Breezy Day! (December 8, 1997) # All Mixed Up (December 9, 1997) # Oh, Brother...She's My Sister (December 10, 1997) # Once a Pond a Time (December 11, 1997) # E-I-E-I-O (December 12, 1997) Barney Songs That Debuted This Season Barney Songs that are '''Bolded are songs that appeared more than once. Barney Songs that are Bolded and Underlined have been used after 2002, and are still ocassionally used on the show. #The Classroom Song #'Colors All Around' #'I Can See It on Your Face' #'Pennies in My Pocket' #Listen When People Talk #We Love All Clocks #'By Myself' #'Try and Try Again' #'Clean Up! Do Our Share!' #'You Can Count on Me' #[[The Construction Song|'The Construction Song']] #'It's A Family Tradition' #'It's a Great Day' #'Oh I Love Trees' #'Laugh With Me!' * #'Squishy, Squashy, Washy' #'Let's Play Together' * #'When You Have a Ball' #'Share Your Stuff' #'It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day' #'You've Got to Be You' #'It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR!' #'The Yum Yum Song' #'Way Up in a Tree' #'Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey' #'Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself' #'Why' #'Books are Fun!' #'Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance' #'Every Animal Talks In Its Own Special Way' #'The Adventure Song' #The Butter Song *Laugh With Me! and Let's Play Together first appeared in the album Run Jump Skip and Sing. However, they debuted this season on the show. Trivia *This season also marks the start of Barney and Friends' Second Era (July 8, 1997 - August 27, 2002) *The school, playground, and treehouse all get updated for the new generation: **The school doors change from orange to green; the windows have a green trim rather than white; and it now has a wheelchair ramp. **The classroom has been rearranged completely, looking almost nothing like previous seasons. **The playground gets more more plants, and a red bench surrounds a tree. The fences have also changed to green rail fences. **The treehouse gets a totally updated, looking nothing like its Season 3 counterpart. Near the back, there is a huge round table, where the kids have snacks, read books, and even make arts and crafts (using the Barney Bag!). In the back of the treehouse, there is a ship wheel that the kids use to pretend that they are sailing. In the front of the treehouse, there are benches that look out to the outside deck of the treehouse. **In addition, a lookout is added to the treehouse. This is where the kids pretend to fly an airplane or watch for a special surprise to come. There are stairs that lead up to the look out, and a slide that connects from the lookout to the back of the treehouse. *The Adventure Screen is now CG animated. In the previous season, it was just a portable TV on wheels. *Some extras become regular cast members during this generation cast. **Stephen: appearances in the Season 3 episodes "On The Move", "Classical Cleanup", "Are We There Yet?", and the home video "Barney's Talent Show". **Ashley and Alissa: appearances in the Season 3 episode "Twice Is Nice" and the Barney Video Barney's Talent Show. **Kristen: appearances in the home videos "Barney's Fun & Games", and "Once Upon a Time". **Kim: appearance in Barney's Sense-Sational Day *This frist season also introduces Scooter McNutty and Ms. Etta Kette, who are used mainly for comic relief, actually sometimes give valuable lessons *Also during this season, the children's act out Stella's stories instead of Stella just telling them. Category:Barney and Friends Seasons